


New Emotion

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can you do some headcanons (or a scenario if you think it fits better) for Connor (DBH) where he feels jealous over reader when Gavin tries to flirt with them but he doesn’t understand what jealousy is because he never felt it before? And he thinks reader somehow hacked his programming to make him feel that way. So Hank has to explain what he’s feeling





	New Emotion

You sighed in exasperation, wondering why you had to put up with that every single day. Couldn’t he take a no for an answer? Was his ego so big that he needed your attention even you had clearly told him you were not interested?

“I’m working, Gavin, go away” You said, tired of trying to get through his thick skull that you didn’t want to go out with him. 

“C’mon, Y/N, don’t be such a tease”

“A tease? Since day once I said I’m not interested, how am I a tease?!” 

“Incredible, you’re all the same” It was obvious that the comment was deliberate to get a reaction out of you, and he got it. 

You stood up in anger, glaring daggers at him. One punch, if you could only punch him once you would feel so great. That jerk deserved someone teaching him a lesson, and you were tempted to do so.

However, you noticed some people staring. Taking a quick look around, you noticed Connor at the other side of the room. He stiffened, his eyes filled with determination and his brow furrowed with what seemed mild… anger. 

You knew Connor, you had basically become friends and you noticed by his obvious body language that he was ready to intervene. Realizing you were losing your temper, you calmed him with a hand motion and took a deep breath to calm yourself. 

“Y/N” Hank’s voice interrupted you just as you were opening your mouth to calmly reply to Gavin. “Is this asshole bothering you?” 

“Him? Always” You rolled your eyes at Gavin, who huffed in outrage. 

You heard footsteps coming closer, and before you knew it Connor was there right next to you. Extremely close, as his arm was brushing against yours with his protective stance. You were surprised, seeing as you told him to stay out of it, but he didn’t listen.

“Detective Reed, I feel like you’re making Detective Y/L/N uncomfortable” You had never seen him so determined, whenever you saw Connor around the bullpen he was always so kind and polite. “You should stop this kind of behavior”

“You… feel? You’re a fucking machine, you don’t feel!” Gavin pushed him, making him wobble a little as he forcefully stepped away from you. “I’m not gonna let a fucking android tell me what to do” 

“Connor” You urged him, softly placing your hands on his chest and trying to take him away. “Please, leave it, it’s not worth it” 

His brown eyes were focused on Gavin, brows still furrowed with anger and displeasure. But then you gently tapped him, they returned to you and his expression softened. 

“I appreciate it, I really do, but he’s unreasonable” You knew how much Gavin hated androids, and how he misstreated Connor, so the last thing you wanted was another fight between them. 

The android nodded and stepped back, his eyes never leaving yours even if you felt like he was watching Gavin with the corner of his eye.

“Okay, you prick” Hank took Gavin’s arm and pushed him away. “Get back to work before I tell the Captain you’re wasting your time bothering Y/N instead of investigating”

Gavin gave up, eyeing all three of you. Hank placed a hand on your shoulder as if saying you were far too nice and patient with that jerk. Connor got back to standing very close to you, brushing his arms against yours in what was a comforting posture. He didn’t move from your side.

*

It had been bothering him for hours now. Connor was intrigued by you, there was something different about you. When he observed other humans, he didn’t find them as fascinating. But at the same time, he was worried about you.

You had a strange effect on him, one that he never experienced before. What if it was something bad? What if it was his programming warning him that something was very very wrong? 

He got concerned when he noticed Hank was having a lively conversation with you. He didn’t want the Lieutenant to be in danger too, so he decided to do something about it before you could affect him too.

“Lieutenant” Connor interrupted you two, but he was too preoccupied to think about being polite. “Can we speak in private? It’s urgent” 

The two men looked at you for a moment before exchanging a glance of their own. Then Hank quickly excused himself and followed Connor while the android stared at you. You frowned, wondering what was wrong. 

“What is it?” Hank impatiently said, hoping Connor didn’t come up with something stupid and that it was trully important. 

“I must warn you, Lieutenant, I don’t trust Y/N” The android glanced at you again, but averted his gaze when he realized you were looking. 

“What? Why the hell not, isn’t she nice?” 

“Yes, she is, but…” 

“For fuck’s sake, Connor, you intervened when that asshole Gavin was bothering her, didn’t you?” Hank tried to keep his voice low, but he was very annoyed and he threw his arms up in frustration. “I thought you liked her, kid!”

“And I thought I did too, but…” Connor paused for a moment, foreseeing how his partner would take the news. “I’m suspicious of her” 

“Suspicious of what?” 

“I believe she somehow hacked my system” 

Hank laughed a little, thinking it must have been some sort of an attempt at a joke or prank as a part of his programming to integrate amongst humans. Humor was popular amongst them but… that didn’t seem the case. Connor seemed actually troubled and deadly serious, perhaps even scared.

“Hacked your system?” Hank repeated in shock, earning a nod. “How the fuck would she do that?”

“I don’t know” Connor was clearly agitated, and his brown eyes kept looking your direction. “I told you, Lieutenant, I don’t have any proof nor facts, just my suspicions”

“Fine” Hank crossed his arms over his chest, intrigued. “Elaborate then” 

“Lately I’ve had software malfunctions, instabilities in my system, and it’s always when she’s around” He sounded determined and convinced, but Hank still didn’t believe that Y/N wasn’t to be trusted. Maybe Connor made a mistake. 

“What kind of instabilities and malfunctions?” 

“Well, my programming seems to freeze at times” Connor paused, already rattled at the thought of ypu. “And my pump regulator behaves irregularly” 

“Pump regulator?” Hank didn’t really understand what he was referring to.

“Yes” To demonstrate, the android rested a hand against his chest. 

Then it clicked in Hank’s brain. He rolled his eyes a little but couldn’t help but to grin, something that puzzled his partner. 

“So you’re telling me you can’t think straight when she’s around and your heart races when she’s close?” Connor didn’t understand why the Lieutenant was smirking as he spoke. 

“My heart? I don’t have a heart” 

“You know what I mean, it’s in the same place humans have their hearts” 

“Well… I suppose that’s a valid comparison, yes” 

“And you think all that means that she hacked into your system” 

“I do” 

“It can’t possibly be because you have feelings for her”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow, Lieutenant” Connor tilted his head, trying to take in what he meant. 

“Connor, you’ve showed empathy before. I’ve seen you choose human lives over your investigation. Hell, you’ve saved my life a couple of times, kid!”

“What are you implying?”

“You’ve experienced empathy, fondness, fear, guilt, anxiety and so many other emotions” With the implied mention of deviancy, Connor looked away, but Hank kept talking. “Why not jealousy? Enough to make you intervene between her and Gavin? Why not romantic love or infatuation? That would explain why you get flustered around her” 

Connor blinked, trying to take that information in. His LED flashed yellow as he told himself to look up the words ‘jealousy’ and ‘infatuation’ in his database for further information. 

“Jealousy” He repeated, watching Y/N working in the distance, now with fondness once again. “That’s a new emotion for me” 

“See? I knew she didn’t hack you” Hank laughed whole-heartedly, resting a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “You just like her a lot!”

“What should I do about this… infatuation, Lieutenant?”

“That’s up to you” Hank immediately put his hands up in a defensive gesture. “I don’t want anything to do with it”

And he left, leaving Connor to think as his LED stayed yellow and his brown eyes were settled over you.


End file.
